


That Was You??????

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Series: What would we do without Walter [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: Oliver and Felicity enjoy their first night as husband and wife.  They finally made it through a wedding without something getting in the way.  As Oliver and Felicity contemplate why they were first attracted to each other, they both discover their lives were linked long before the laptop with the bullet holes.





	That Was You??????

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories start at the beginning. Other stories start at the end. This story starts in the middle.
> 
> The "What would we do without Walter" series explores the scenario of what life with Team Arrow would have been like if Walter hadn't left Moira. Walter only makes a cameo appearance in the first story posted but subsequent stories will explore why Felicity stayed part of Team Arrow after Walter's rescue and how Walter helped Team Arrow unravel the mysteries of the Undertaking, even before he knew who the Hood was. We will eventually see the events of Oliver and Felicity's wedding as well as stories set after the wedding. Stories will mostly be from Oliver and Felicity's point of view but we will also hear from Walter as well. What did Walter think about during the time he was held captive?

Felicity lay with her eyes closed on the soft sheets of their bed. She felt the warmth of Oliver's skin next to her. She thought it was still night time, but she sensed the dim light from her bedside lamp. Felicity turned towards Oliver, opened her eyes and saw her new husband staring longingly at her.

“Hello Mrs Queen”. 

Oliver broke into a huge grin.

Felicity wasn't sure how long she'd slept after they'd made love, but she could see under the curtains that it was still dark outside.

“I haven't figured the name thing out yet. It all happened so suddenly.”

“Suddenly!” Oliver exclaimed, “We've been trying to get married for ages.” 

Oliver was right. This was their fourth attempt to get married. The first three attempts had been disasters as personal matters and Team Arrow missions had taken over proceedings. They'd planned things in intricate detail but had to go back to the drawing board after each attempt. This time they'd thrown the planning stage out the window and done things on the spur of the moment.

“Why did we wait so long?” Felicity wondered.

“We're married now, that's the most important thing,” Oliver said with a smile.

“Oh gosh, I hope it's legal,” Felicity gasped.

“We'll find out tomorrow,” Oliver reassured her.

“Or today..... Oh my, I don't even know whether John married us before or after midnight. I wasn't keeping track. I have so many late nights I never know whether to say tonight or tomorrow or good night or good morning or whatever or......”

Oliver put his fingers gently over Felicity's lips and smiled.

“You are never at a loss for words. It's one of the reasons I love you.” Oliver proclaimed.

Felicity thought back to their brief wedding ceremony. Their Team Arrow mission had called for her to be in the field to hack a computer which wasn't online. They had all just made it out alive. They were waiting on a roof top for the authorities to pick up their package, tied up neatly below. 

Earlier in the evening evening Oliver and Felicity had argued over the comms about when they were going to start planning their next wedding ceremony. After the mission was over, Felicity decided that she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to marry Oliver there and then. Felicity remembered that John Diggle had become a minister so that he could marry his brother Andy to Carly. John was delighted to conduct the ceremony for his honorary brother and a woman he had sworn he would protect. The other members of Team Arrow were the witnesses but Felicity asked them to be discreet about the ceremony until all the official announcements had been made.

Felicity and Oliver had returned to their loft as quickly as possible, eager to start their private celebration.

“I'm so lucky to have you,” Felicity said as she stroked Oliver's arm, remembering the many times his strong muscles had carried her, “I never expected to marry you. You were dead when I first heard about you, well not dead, well I still really don't know everything about exactly where you were or why you were there, all I know is that everyone thought you were dead, but your photos were still there.” Felicity babbled.

“What photo's?” Oliver queried.

“In your dad's office....I used to work really late at Queen Consolidated. Sometimes I'd walk past your dad's office. I never understood why they left everything there. It was creepy. I'd look at the photos of you, wishing you hadn't died....I even spoke out loud to myself, I think I still talk to myself, even when I'm running comms....Oliver, am I talking to myself now because I don't think you're listening to me?”

Oliver had a strange, distant look on his face. It was as if he wasn't looking at her at all. Then he began to speak in a soft, expressionless, monotone voice.

“You're cute. It's too bad you're, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is for me.” 

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in shock.

“That was you?????????”, they cried in unison.

Their words overlapped and Felicity couldn't figure out what was going on.

“Huh!”

“What?”

“You were on the island.”

“You didn't see me.........I couldn't see you properly.”

“No one could figure out what happened that night.”

“I never realised that was you.”

“The fingerprint didn't lie.”

“All I remember is your open minded voice.”

“You liked me even then......”

“You could have been killed”

“Stop,” Felicity shouted. Oliver was silent. “Okay, you go first. Explain things from the beginning and I don't mean Genesis. I know you hate talking about that time, but I need to know what just happened. As in, what happened then.”

Oliver stared at Felicity for a moment. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He let out a deep breath. Felicity waited. She was confused, but hopeful. It looked as if Oliver wanted to explain things to her. She reached out, placed her hand over his heart and nodded. Oliver blinked and she sensed he was ready to talk.

“ARGUS brought me back to Starling City.” Oliver's voice was soft and calm. “They threatened to kill Thea if I revealed myself to anyone. I had to break into Queen Consolidated to hack the computer system. I was in my dad's office. Maseo said there was someone coming, so I hid. I could hear you, but couldn't see you clearly.”

“Maseo Yamashiro?”

“Yes. We didn't just work in Hong Kong......How did you know I was there......?”

“I didn't have any proof. You were dead. We knew someone had used your ID to access the system. We couldn't figure out what had been taken. I was questioned by security because I'd been there that night. ARGUS must have some sophisticated hacking equipment.”

“If you'd figured it out, ARGUS would have killed you. And then we never would've met........”

Felicity chuckled. “So, hacking brought us together twice, first six years ago..... then that bullet ridden laptop, just over three years ago.....”

Oliver shook his head. “It wasn't hacking which brought us together then, it was Walter.”

“Walter?”

“Walter said you were the person to come to see, regarding IT matters.” Oliver gave Felicity the same smile he had given her at her cubicle, while she held her red pen.

“Oh my goodness, Walter!” 

Felicity sat up quickly and her yellow throw rug fell to the floor..

“What?” Oliver was puzzled.

“We didn't tell Walter! After everything we've been through with him, we didn't tell him we got married. Where's my phone?”

Felicity jumped off the bed and started crawling around the floor looking for her phone.

“Eureka!” she cried, when she found her phone buried under her black leggings.

“Felicity, it's the middle of the night, no, wait, sorry, it's actually daytime in London, isn't it. Now I'm losing track of time and babbling. Felicity, you're contagious.”

“Walter,” Felicity shrieked excitedly as she put the phone on speaker, “We got married! We're finally married. Oliver is my husband. John married us. I'm so sorry we didn't call you. It all happened so fast, well maybe not so fast, we've been trying for so long, then it just happened. I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine Felicity.” Walter's deep voice was warm and comforting. “May I speak with Oliver please?”

Oliver picked up the phone and spoke calmly with Walter. He explained the circumstances of the ceremony and apologised for not contacting Walter sooner.

“I'll have our legal team look into everything.” Walter reassured, ”Don't worry about a thing. Enjoy your time together.”

“Thank you Walter” Oliver and Felicity said in unison.

Felicity wrapped the yellow throw rug around her. “I'm thirsty,” she sighed.

“I have just the right drink for the occasion,” Oliver proclaimed.

Oliver disappeared out the bedroom door. Felicity admired his naked form. She got back into bed thinking about how many people she would tell about her marriage. Wedding reception ideas started floating through her mind. She was sure her mother would want to design all the decorations. She thought about the cake and went through the cake makers she knew, then realised that Raisa would be honoured to make their cake. She was trying to decide on the music selection when Oliver returned, still naked, carrying an open champagne bottle and two glasses.

“My naked husband returns with gifts. You're all mine now.”

“I've been yours for a long time,” Oliver laughed.

Oliver handed Felicity a glass and poured champagne for both of them.

“To Us”, Oliver proclaimed as he grinned.

“To Us,” Felicity and Oliver said together as they clinked their glasses.

“You have to kiss the bride now,” Felicity said with glee.

“With pleasure,” Oliver gasped and their lips came together as they carefully held their champagne glasses.

When their lips parted Felicity held up her glass. “To all the miracles which brought us together.”

Oliver held up his glass. “To late nights at Queen Consolidated.”

They sipped their champagne slowly.

“What did you think when you heard my crazy babble while I looked at your photo?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“It wasn't crazy babble,” Oliver said quickly. “It was honest, open thoughts. You had no inhibitions. You didn't judge me. I did some pretty stupid things before I went on The Gambit. I didn't expect strangers to care for me. You were concerned....empathic...... Your words stayed in my mind. I heard them over and over again......especially during the hard times. Times I didn't think I'd survive in Hong Kong. Your words were my comfort. They gave me hope. Long after your voice faded, I remembered the words. Before I left Hong Kong, horrible things happened. I blocked so much out of my mind.......I felt like a failure.........I had a chance to go home, but I didn't. I didn't deserve to go home........Your voice was buried deep in my sub conscious. I got hit in the head over and over again....the connections were lost.......”

Tears ran down Felicity's face. Oliver stroked her cheeks catching her tears.

“Maybe part of your brain did remember.....Maybe when you came to me at QC, some part of your brain knew who I was. You said to me once, you saw me as a person, not as a target or a threat. Maybe your subconscious recognised who I was and trusted me.”

“Maybe you're right. Maybe you've always been my comfort,” Oliver smiled again and raised his glass. “To Felicity, my comfort and my beautiful, genius wife”

“To Oliver, my handsome, strong husband.”

Felicity and Oliver finished their champagne in silence, staring longingly at each other. Felicity contemplated all the qualities she loved about Oliver. He stared at her and his eyes seemed to recognise the joy she felt in her heart. When their glasses were empty, Oliver carefully placed them on the bedside table next to the champagne bottle.

“Would you like some comfort now?” Oliver asked as he stroked Felicity's cheek.

“Hmmmmmmmm yes please” Felicity sighed as she ran her fingers down Oliver's chest.

“As you wish Mrs Queen.”

“I'm still not sure about that,” Felicity started to mumble as Oliver covered her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow story.
> 
> Thank you to the many writers on AO3 who have inspired and supported me especially realityisoverrated who gave me the strength and courage to post this story and gave me wonderful feedback on early drafts of the story.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> This story was partly inspired by the Olicity Hiatus prompt "Comfort". I know I'm late but following that prompt was the spark that finally inspired me to set a definite timetable for posting this story and the start of the whole Walter series.
> 
> You can also reach me on tumblr.  
> https://icannotbelieveiamhere.tumblr.com/


End file.
